La Quête des Neufs
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Un grand danger menace de plonger le monde dans le chaos. Une prophétie prédit que seules les neufs étoiles, une fois réunies, pourront l'en empêcher. [AU: Heroïc Fantasy] [Aventure/Romance/Fantasy] [Yuri] / [Eri x Nozomi] [Maki x Nico] [Umi x Kotori ?]
1. Origines

_Les personnages de « Love Live! School Idol Project » ne m'appartiennent pas._

 ** _La Quête des Neufs_**  
 _Love Live! School Idol Project - Fanfiction  
_  
 ** _Zakuro Ruby Kagame  
_** _©Tous droits réservés_

 _Un projet Héroïc Fantasy_

* * *

Prologue

 _Jadis existait un guerrier si puissant que personne ne pouvait le vaincre, il était fort, mais aussi avide de gloire et de richesses. Si bien qu'un jour il s'empara du trésor maudit de son propre père. Sa cupidité était telle qu'il fut maudit en retour et changé en dragon, gardien de cette fortune à tout jamais. Son nom était Fafnir. Seule une lame sacrée forgée dans le métal des Dieux pouvait permettre d'anéantir ce dragon ténébreux rongé par la haine. Un valeureux guerrier réussi pourtant cet exploit et terrassa Fafnir, l'envoyant rejoindre les flammes de l'enfer d'où il ne pourrait jamais revenir. Mais le dragon survécu, si affaiblit qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil jusqu'au jour où il se réveillerait et plongerait le monde dans le chaos. Un seul espoir subsiste dans une prophétie._

 _« Les neufs étoiles réunies, la lame sacrée apparaîtra. Unies dans les ténèbres, le Grand Dragon sera vaincu. »_

* * *

Chapitre I – Origines

Plusieurs bêtes grognaient dans la clairière déserte, bave à la bouche. Les monstres s'étaient vite rassemblées pour maintenant formées une meute affamée et assoiffée de sang. Des bêtes sauvages à quatre pattes aux poils longs et crasseux immaculés du sang de leurs proies. Ils ressemblaient à des loups enragés, en bien plus gros et bien plus monstrueux, le visage déformé par la faim, les crocs en évidence, l'odeur putride de la mort se dégageant de leurs grandes gueules ouvertes. Ils avaient été attiré par l'odeur délicieuse de la chair fraîche de la proie qui leur faisait face et se dressait contre eux.

L'épée pointée en avant ne faisait pas reculer les monstres qui n'hésitaient pas à lui tourner autour comme des requins attendant sagement que la fatigue n'épuise assez leur proie. L'un d'entre eux se jeta soudain en avant, trop attiré par ce besoin de manger et d'arracher la viande de la future carcasse. Un cri aigu s'échappa de la gueule de la bête qui s'écrasa par terre avant de lâcher son dernier râle dans un silence étouffant. La lame de métal semblait saigner sous le soleil, recouverte par le sang de l'animal. Les autres ne bougeaient plus, attendant un signe de faiblesse de la part du guerrier. Quelques mèches blondes s'envolèrent dans une brise qui vint soulever son odeur alléchante quand un autre monstre s'élança. Des gouttes de sang giclèrent de tous côtés quand la bête se retrouva couper en deux. Ce geste ne sembla pourtant pas inciter les autres à renoncer.

Le guerrier prit une inspiration pour se calmer et se sortir de cette situation indemne. Les monstres étaient de plus en plus nombreux comme si le sang des uns avait attiré les autres. Le cœur tapait violemment dans la poitrine de la proie qui se gonflait pourtant calmement. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière pour prendre appuie avant de s'élancer dans un éclair et d'éliminer trois monstres devant elle d'un seul geste. Mais ils étaient toujours plus nombreux. Son regard d'un bleu profond recouvert par quelques mèches d'or reflétait sa détermination.

 _« Fire Wall »_

Un mur de feu se dressa soudain devant le guerrier avant de s'abattre sur tous les monstres lui faisant face qui hurlaient dévorés par les flammes. L'odeur nauséabonde de la chair carbonisée envahit bientôt l'atmosphère arrachant une grimace à l'épéiste. Quand celui-ci se retourna, il aperçu une jeune femme lui faisant face, dont la tête était recouverte d'une capuche noire. Elle portait des vêtements mauves, de la même teinte que ses longs cheveux attachés en couettes. Une longue jupe qui dévoilait des jambes recouvertes d'un collant noir. Sa poitrine généreuse n'était recouvrée que d'une sorte de corset en cuir. Et ses bras étaient habillés de longs gants noirs décorés par des anneaux au niveau de ses poignets. C'était les vêtements des magiciens. Ou plutôt des sorciers.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir dans le coin, Ericchi, fit la sorcière. »

Celle-ci regardait l'épéiste de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Son œil avait été attiré par les courbes féminines de sa silhouette fine et élancée. Ses vêtements souples et légers de la couleur de ses yeux et brodés de dorés ne trahissaient pas son élégance. Et cette façon de se tenir debout. Elle avait l'allure d'un chevalier.

« - Ce n'est pas fini, reprit-elle. »

La guerrière fit volte-face en entendant un grognement dans sa direction suivi d'un autre. Plusieurs bêtes brûlaient encore, toujours debout. Elles étaient comme possédées. Les bêtes sauvages s'élancèrent l'une après l'autre et sautèrent sur la blonde qui en renvoya une sur l'autre d'un puissant coup de bottes avant d'achever la dernière en l'éventrant quand elle se rua sur elle. Les deux derniers monstres s'écroulèrent bientôt pour ne plus se relever alors que les flammes ravageaient encore leur fourrure noircie. Quand l'épéiste se retourna, la sorcière avait disparu. Il ne restait rien d'autre que de la cendre qui tombait par terre comme des flocons de neige et de la suie qui recouvrait les plantes. Il était temps pour elle aussi de quitter ce territoire dévasté. La clairière était située à un peu moins d'une heure d'un petit village qu'elle connaissait bien pour y être déjà venue. Elle s'assura qu'aucune bête ne la suive avant de se mettre en route, bien déterminée.

C'était un village assez petit, qui ne comptait qu'une centaine d'habitant tout au plus, aux abords d'une forêt. Rien n'avait changé ici, hormis peut-être le silence régnant sur la place autrefois bondée. Mais maintenant, c'était comme ça partout. Les villages semblaient dépérir avec le temps tandis que les villageois commençaient à les déserter. La blonde se dirigea comme par automatisme à la limite du village où commençait la forêt avant d'y pénétrer. Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait, quand elle se retrouva face à un étang entouré de pins géant, dont l'eau se faisait cristalline. Elle resta sur ses gardes n'entendant rien d'autre que le chuchotement du vent, le bruissement des feuilles et l'eau qui ruisselait sur quelques roches, mais se détendit aussitôt quand le paysage qui lui semblait si familier s'offrit à elle.

« - Comment as-tu su que je serais là ? fit une voix douce derrière elle.

\- C'est ici que l'on s'est rencontrée, Nozomi. »

La sorcière dévisagea une nouvelle fois la femme qui venait d'arriver et qui sentait maintenant le cochon grillé. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres qui toutefois cachaient comme une certaine nostalgie.

« - Alors, tu es devenue Chevalier ? reprit la fille aux cheveux mauves. »

Le soleil perçait à travers les grands arbres et illuminait maintenant son visage. Ses grands yeux turquoise reflétaient sa fierté lorsqu'elle releva la tête. La femme à la capuche approcha de son amie et lui sourit avant de poser ses mains chaudes sur ses joues à peine rouges. L'épéiste avait la particularité d'avoir la peau très claire, presque blanche et tellement douce. Aucune cicatrice n'avait encore abîmé ce beau visage, pensait la sorcière en passant ses doigts sur la peau délicate. Ses mains glissèrent soudain vers ses oreilles où elle remonta le long des fines pointes à peine recouvertes de quelques mèches de cheveux d'or.

« - Tu as enfin trouvé ta voie, sourit la fille aux couettes.

\- Oui… répondit la blonde un peu gênée en détournant le regard. »

La sorcière et l'épéiste se connaissaient très bien pour avoir presque grandies ensemble, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent il y a maintenant bien longtemps.

« - Toi qui avait toujours été déchirée entre tes origines, tu es devenues une femme extraordinaire, tu peux être fière de toi. »

Le sourire de la fille en mauve se fit encore plus grand. Elle avait bien connu la détresse du chevalier et du sang d'elfe qui coulait dans ses veines. Eri avait toujours ressenti la solitude de ne pas savoir à quel monde elle appartenait et quels étaient ses devoirs. Elle s'était vite isolée de ne pas trouver sa place, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec la magicienne qui partageait un destin similaire.

« - Et toi, alors comme ça tu as suivi la voix des sorciers ? Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, rie la guerrière. Ta magie m'a impressionné dans la clairière tout à l'heure.

\- Ne sois pas modeste, tu aurais pu t'en sortir seule.

\- Tu savais que je serais là, n'est-ce pas, Nozomi… »

Nozomi venait d'une longue lignée de sorciers qui manipulaient les cartes et les arts divinatoires. Naturellement, elle aussi s'était mise à ces pratiques. Déjà plus jeune, elle s'amusait à lire l'avenir qui les attendait et elle ne s'était jamais trompée, pas même la fois où elle avait prédit un grand départ.

« - Tu n'as pas changé, Ericchi.

\- Ça fait pourtant huit ans maintenant, souffla l'épéiste avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. »

Les saisons avaient défilé les unes après les autres. Certaines à une vitesse éclair et d'autres tellement lentement qu'elle ne s'était même plus rendu compte du temps qui s'écoulait. La blonde était partie pour suivre la voix des chevaliers et s'entraîner dur pour devenir quelqu'un de fort et de capable de protéger les autres. Elle avait suivi le code d'honneur des chevaliers et maintenant, quelque chose d'encore plus grand l'attendait.

Cela faisait huit ans que la chevaleresse n'était pas revenue dans ce village où elle avait passé une partie de sa vie, toute celle dont elle pouvait se souvenir. Elle était le fruit d'une union interdite entre un elfe et une humaine. Sa mère l'avait alors emmenée loin de ces immortels qui jugeaient cela d'hérésie. Son père avait dû rester parmi les siens, elle ne l'avait pas connu et ne ressentait que de la rancœur pour ce peuple à la fois noble et hautain. Longtemps, Eri avait haït ses origines elfiques qui ne lui avaient causé que des souffrances. Mais sa rencontre avec la sorcière avait tout changé. Et la séparation n'en fut que plus déchirante.

« - Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la fille à la capuche noire.

\- Ce sont les cartes qui te l'ont dit ? »

La magicienne souriait et semblait déjà avoir deviné la raison du retour de son amie d'enfance. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'au fond d'elle, la nouvelle à venir risquait de lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois.

« - Je pars pour la capitale, Nozomi. Je voulais te voir avant.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu pars, tu ne me dis pas tout, Ericchi. Tu ne reviendras pas, c'est ça ? Demanda la divinatrice après quelques secondes. »

Mais la jeune femme restait silencieuse, le regard perdu. La sorcière voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait, et l'expression de son visage sur ses derniers mots lui confirma ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« - Je vois. Alors, toi aussi tu vas aller risquer ta vie pour essayer d'accomplir _cette_ quête ? »

Le ton de la fille en mauve se fit plus dur que jamais alors que ses yeux ne la quittaient plus. Elle semblait à la fois en colère et terrifiée.

« - Il y a beaucoup d'aventuriers bien plus expérimentés que toi, tu vas mourir là-bas ! cria la fille aux couettes. Beaucoup trop sont déjà morts !

\- Regarde autour de toi, Nozomi ! Les gens fuient et désertent les villages, ils quittent les villes pour chercher un refuge quelque part ! Tu as bien dû remarquer, toi aussi, la terre tremble, même les monstres sont agités !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller te suicider là-bas… chuchotait la fille aux yeux turquoise en refusant maintenant de regarder son amie.

\- Nozomi… Je le sens au fond de moi, quelque chose me pousse à y aller, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je suis un chevalier !

\- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'encourager ! Hurla la sorcière en faisant volte-face. Si c'était pour m'annoncer ça, tu aurais dû rester où tu étais. »

Celle-ci serrait les poings tellement forts qu'elle sentait ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau. Elle ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à sa camarade avant de disparaître à travers les arbres. Elle ne pouvait pas cautionner son attitude qu'elle jugeait complètement suicidaire. Elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois et maintenant elle lui annonçait que cela allait recommencer. Si elle mourrait là-bas… Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner.

« - Nozomi… »

Mais l'épéiste se retrouvait déjà seule près de l'étang où elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps en compagnie de la sorcière étant plus jeune. Elle savait très bien que cette décision serait difficile à accepter, mais elle espérait un minimum de soutient de son amie. Elle-même connaissait les risques. Elle aussi avait entendu parler des nombreux aventuriers qui avaient perdu la vie en essayant de répondre à leurs devoirs et de protéger le monde. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais… Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son cœur lui disait qu'elle avait quelque chose à accomplir.

Le soleil se couchait, teintant le ciel de reflets orangé, nappé de nuages blancs. Le silence était froid ici, au milieu des dalles de pierres surélevées entourées de fleurs pour la plupart fanées. Eri s'arrêta devant l'une d'entres elles avant de s'y accroupir et d'y laisser un bouquet d'aigremoines.

 _« Ayase Ekaterina »_

Peut-être ne pourrait-elle plus jamais rendre visite à sa mère, alors pour la dernière fois elle se lança dans une discussion à sens unique avec elle qui dura plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Elle lui expliqua ses doutes et la peur qu'elle ressentait de se lancer dans l'inconnu, mais aussi ses convictions auxquelles elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle lui raconta comment elle était devenue chevalier et lui fit la promesse qu'elle suivrait son code d'honneur jusqu'à sa mort.

« - Tu seras fière de moi, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'en aller. »

Le lendemain matin, la place du village se trouvait être aussi déserte que la veille. La guerrière n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, torturée par la possibilité de ne jamais pouvoir revoir la sorcière, par ses paroles et ses cris. Ce n'étaient pas les retrouvailles qu'elle avait espérées. Mais comment lui en vouloir, après tout. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir comme elle l'aurait voulu et cela laisserait surement une éternelle trace d'amertume au fond d'elle-même. Malgré ça, la blonde était prête et rien ne pourrait venir à bout de sa détermination. Elle prit une grande respiration en plongeant ses yeux bleus céruléens dans le ciel. Le soleil était déjà assez haut, elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

« - Ericchi ! Hurla une voie dans sa direction. »

La jeune femme se retourna soudainement alors que son cœur semblait s'être arrêté. _Elle_ était venue.

« - Nozomi… J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas me dire au revoir, fit-elle soulagée. Mais… Qu'est ce que… souffla-t-elle en apercevant son sac ?

\- Je pars avec toi.

\- Hein ? Fit la blonde avant une seconde de réflexion. C'est hors de question, c'est bien trop dangereux !

\- Alors c'est trop dangereux pour moi, mais pas assez pour toi ? rétorqua la fille aux cheveux mauves. Tu as déjà oublié la puissance de mes sortilèges ?

\- Nozomi…

\- Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, Ericchi, je refuse de revivre ça. Et si tu dois risquer ta vie, alors je risquerai la mienne à tes côtés ! »

Un silence s'installa le temps de quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix de cette façon, aussi sûre d'elle. Il fallait bien admettre que cet air déterminé sur son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Eri était persuadée que quoiqu'elle dise, elle n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis, tout comme la sorcière elle-même n'avait pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis la veille.

« - Alors faisons-le, ensembles. »

Les aventurières se regardèrent en souriant, prête à se lancer. Même si la chevalière ne semblait pas aimer que son amie risque sa vie, il fallait bien reconnaître que cette annonce remplissait son cœur de joie. Ainsi, elle pourrait partir sans regret, sans _la_ laisser derrière elle. Cette solitude qu'elle avait tant redoutée, semblait aujourd'hui complètement effacée. Grâce à _elle_ à ses côtés, tout lui semblait maintenant possible.

L'aventure pouvait maintenant commencer.


	2. Commencement

Chapitre II – Commencement

Après une journée de marche sous un soleil de plomb, on pouvait enfin apercevoir la ville la plus proche du village que les aventurières venaient de quitter, entre deux vallons verdoyants. Ici, elles pourraient surement louer un moyen de transport jusqu'à la capitale qui était à encore deux jours et deux nuits de voyage. Le village duquel Eri et Nozomi étaient originaires était plus que perdu entre les plaines et les forêts, personne n'y venait jamais. Et depuis que circulait cette rumeur sur la prophétie et le chaos qui menaçait le monde, c'était encore pire. Tous les aventuriers se réunissaient dans les grandes villes pour s'entrainer et se préparer, les autres – qui n'étaient pas des guerriers – préféraient profiter des quelques temps de paix qu'ils leur restaient, ou alors fuir dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit assez reclus et isolé afin d'échapper à la menace du _Grand Dragon_. Mais Eri, elle, s'était jurée de ne jamais fuir, quel que soit le danger qu'elle devrait affronter, d'une meute de loups enragés à un puissant dragon. Et maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, elle pouvait encore moins reculer.

« - Je n'en peux plus, Ericchi, souffla la sorcière avant de s'écrouler dans l'herbe.

\- Encore un effort, Nozomi, c'est toi qui a voulu m'accompagner.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait autant marcher, sinon je serais restée chez moi à attendre bien sagement que tu ne sauves le monde toute seule. »

Ce jour-là, le soleil tapait péniblement de façon caniculaire et rendait le voyage bien difficile. Si encore elles avaient eu une monture, mais celle-ci avait fuit lors de l'attaque des bêtes sauvages de laquelle Eri s'était sortie sans mal avec l'intervention de son amie. Elles n'avaient d'autre choix que de marcher, mais heureusement pour elles, la ville n'était maintenant plus très loin. On pouvait même apercevoir une longue route qui en partait et disparaissait derrière les montagnes au loin, sur laquelle circulaient probablement des chariots de commerçant.

« - Tu n'as qu'à enlever ta cape, tu auras moins chaud comme ça, reprit l'épéiste en regardant la sorcière fondre sous la chaleur. »

Mais celle-ci ne répondit rien, le visage ferme, se contentant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. La chevalière sourit en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever et à l'encourager. Si elles repartaient maintenant, elles arriveraient en ville avant la nuit.

« - On y est presque, Nozomi. »

La mauve tendit le bras pour attraper sa main et fut bientôt sur ses deux jambes, les joues pourprées par la chaleur et le regard rassurant de sa camarade qui était tellement calme et sûre d'elle qu'elle l'impressionnait. A ce moment là, Nozomi doutait d'être à la hauteur pour ce dangereux voyage, mais elle non plus, ne voulait pas abandonner.

La nuit finit par tomber plus tôt que prévu alors que le duo arriva enfin devant l'arche de l'entrée de la ville. Même à cette heure-ci, les rues étaient animées et les échoppes encore ouvertes. Bien loin du calme de l'endroit d'où elles étaient parties. Le contraste entre les villes et les campagnes se faisait bien trop marquant. Quelques aventuriers achetaient du matériel, d'autres buvaient dans des tavernes pendant que d'autres encore essayaient de négocier de quelconques affaires. Eri était à l'aise ici, elle s'était entrainée dans une métropole bien plus grande pendant huit ans. Elle avait l'habitude des passants se bousculant sans vraiment prêter attention, ou des quelques bagarres qui dégénéraient après un coup de trop au coin des rues. La sorcière, elle, se faisait bien plus discrète flanquée derrière son amie. Elle n'avait jamais quitté son village hormis pour parcourir les alentours et les forêts. Elle n'était pas habituée à fréquenter et voir autant de gens, ce qui la rendait vite mal à l'aise. Elle venait après tout d'une longue lignée de sorciers, et ses ancêtres s'étaient plutôt reclus dans les profondeurs des forêts où ils pouvaient développer leur magie sans faire attention aux mauvaises rumeurs qui circulaient à leur propos. Les sorciers étaient des spécialistes de la magie noire, jugée aussi puissante que dangereuse, voir incontrôlable. Beaucoup de guerriers n'appréciaient pas cette forme de combat, pourtant fort utile. Nozomi avait fini par s'isoler des autres, elles aussi, dans ce village où elle avait vécu seule avec sa grand-mère pour seule famille jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Eri était la seule personne avec qui elle s'était liée et qui l'avait acceptée sans se poser de questions, malgré ses origines jugées elles aussi d'hérésie. Quelques passants avaient bien dû remarquer cette étrangère dans la foule et la dévisageaient d'un regard méfiant. Même cachée sous sa cape noire, ses vêtements inhabituels n'échappaient à personne. La jeune femme attrapa le bras de son amie devant elle qui s'arrêta pour l'observer. Son sourire auquel elle était habituée avait quitté ses lèvres.

« - Ne prête pas attention aux autres, d'accord ? Souris la blonde en posant une main sur la tête de la sorcière. »

La mauve acquiesça et elles se remirent en marche pour s'arrêter dans une auberge où elles passeraient la nuit. L'odeur de vin semblait presque incrustée dans les murs ici alors qu'elles s'étaient assises à une table pour faire pitance. Nozomi n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, peu à son aise dans ce genre d'endroit alors que le chevalier lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Après tout, elle la protègerait quoiqu'il en coute. Jamais elle ne tolérerait que quelqu'un s'en prenne à son amie d'enfance pour des raisons d'origine. Elle n'avait bien que trop connue ça, elle aussi, car ses oreilles pointues ne passaient jamais trop inaperçues non plus, mais elle s'était habituée maintenant. Les cris d'une femme qui élevait la voix près du comptoir attira soudain leur attention alors que deux personnes semblaient en désaccord.

« - Comment ça, vous n'avez plus aucune monture ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?! »

La femme qui haussait le ton avait de longs cheveux bleus et portait un arc et un carquois dans son dos, elle semblait plutôt furieuse et agitée alors qu'Eri n'entendait pas les réponses de la serveuse. Interpellée par la curiosité et ses devoirs de chevalier, elle décida donc de s'approcher discrètement.

« - Je suis désolée, mais elles ont toutes été réquisitionné par les marchands et les aventuriers.

\- Mais je dois me rendre à la capitale, reprit la bleue de plus belle en frappant le comptoir de ses mains.

\- Mais il n'y a plus de… répétait la femme au comptoir, gênée.

\- Je me fiche de ça ! fit la femme en essayant de se calmer. S'il vous plait, je dois m'y rendre rapidement.

\- Il y a un problème ? Intervint le chevalier qui avait épiée la conversation. »

Les deux femmes au comptoir se tournèrent dans sa direction. Celle qui avait haussé le ton la dévisagea de ses yeux bruns avant de soupirer d'un air agacé, et n'avait pas l'air bien plus âgé que la guerrière. La réputation des chevaliers était partout. Tout le monde savait qu'ils n'aimaient guère les conflits qui dégénéraient parfois de façon grave. Et qu'ils aimaient aussi particulièrement jouer aux gardes. C'était aussi leur rôle, après tout. La femme de l'auberge prit alors la parole :

« - Cette jeune femme cherche à rejoindre la capitale, mais il n'y a plus aucune monture à louer alors…

\- La capitale ? C'est là que nous nous rendons, mon amie et moi, fit l'épéiste en coupant à son tour la parole de la tavernière désespérée avant de regarder la sorcière toujours assise à la table.

\- Vraiment ? Siffla l'archère en jetant un œil méfiant à la mauve qui avait enfoncé la tête un peu plus dans sa capuche. Malheureusement, comme cette femme vient de nous le dire, il n'y a plus rien de disponible, rajouta-t-elle agacée.

\- Et bien… peut-être que…

\- Peut-être que ? Répéta la furieuse en se retournant de nouveau vers le comptoir.

\- Il nous reste un vieux chariot, mais il n'est plus en très bon état… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tienne la route jusqu'à Nimguem… hésitait-elle.

\- Il le faudra bien, dit à son tour le chevalier. »

L'archère regarda la blonde d'un air désintéressé et irritée que l'on se mêle de ses affaires.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais faire le voyage avec vous.

\- Il le faudra bien si c'est le seul chariot qu'il reste… Et puis j'ai de quoi payer, si c'est un problème, sourit la blonde qui n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser passer cette occasion.

\- Très bien, soupira la fille aux yeux bruns. »

L'affaire était réglée. La fille aux cheveux bleus vint alors s'asseoir à la même table que les deux amies afin de régler les derniers préparatifs. Son regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur la sorcière qui n'avait pas dit un mot, avant de se détendre enfin.

« - Les gens semblent particulièrement sur les nerfs ici, remarqua alors la chevaleresse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, vous, je me trompe ?

\- Disons que je ne suis pas venue depuis longtemps et… »

L'archère avait une fois de plus reportée son attention sur la magicienne cachée dans sa capuche. Son silence l'interpellait plus que son style vestimentaire en fait, il était impossible de ne pas la remarquer malgré qu'elle essaye de se faire toute petite.

« - Je m'appelle Eri et elle c'est Nozomi. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de fréquenter les villes, expliqua alors l'épéiste pour rassurer sa nouvelle compagne de voyage.

\- Umi. Sonoda Umi, répondit simplement la bleue. »

Les deux femmes continuèrent la conversation quand la mauve décida à son tour de se joindre à elles. Umi fut presque surprise d'entendre un son sortir de sa bouche tant elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Nozomi essayait de se familiariser avec elle au vu du voyage qui les attendait. Après tout, elles allaient devoir faire route ensemble pendant deux jours et si elle ne voulait pas qu'on se méfie d'elle en permanence, il fallait bien qu'elle s'ouvre un peu.

« - Tu es une sorcière, non ? Affirmait l'archère à l'intention de la fille aux yeux turquoise qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Cela pose-t-il un problème ? Demanda à son tour le chevalier.

\- Pas vraiment non, c'est juste…. Plutôt inhabituel. »

Il se faisait maintenant tard et la route serait bien longue le lendemain, il faudrait partir tôt. Aussi, chacune trouva qu'aller se coucher était une bonne idée. Les deux amies avaient loué une chambre dans cette même auberge où elles pourraient enfin se reposer, pour le plus grand soulagement de Nozomi qui avait passé une journée plutôt éprouvante aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle ne regrettait pas ce voyage, mais appréhendait toujours la façon dont elle serait perçue et la journée n'avait fait qu'accroitre cette appréhension. La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit avant de pousser un soulagement. Elle avait survécu à cette première journée d'aventure et ce n'était pas rien pour elle.

« - C'est bon, Nozomi… chuchota soudain la blonde. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. »

La sorcière baissa la tête et hésita quelques secondes avant d'ôter sa capuche et de retirer la cape qu'elle avait gardé toute la journée sous le regard brillant de sa camarade. Elle se sentait enfin respirer, pourtant ses joues s'empourprèrent, peu habituée à se découvrir devant quelqu'un, même devant _elle_. Après huit ans, elle en avait perdu l'habitude. L'épéiste vint alors la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Tout va bien maintenant, susurra-t-elle avant de mettre une main dans ses cheveux. »

La mauve rougit un peu plus en sentant son amie caresser sa tête de façon rassurante. Quand elle y repensait, elle l'avait toujours protégée, toujours défendue. Puis elle était partie… Bien sûre, Nozomi ne lui avait jamais reproché ce choix, après tout, elle devait trouver sa voix, elle aussi… Et lui demander de rester n'aurait été que trop égoïste. Puis d'un geste la blonde passa un bras autour de la taille de la sorcière pour la ramener et la serrer contre elle délicatement. La magicienne sentait son cœur se resserré tant son étreinte avait pu lui manquer. A tel point qu'une larme perla silencieusement sur sa joue.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ericchi… souffla alors la fille aux couettes en s'agrippant fermement au chevalier. »

Depuis leur départ, les deux amies n'avaient pas pris le temps de parler de tout ça ni de se retrouver correctement. Les retrouvailles avaient plutôt été mouvementées entre l'attaque des bêtes et l'annonce du voyage suicidaire d'Eri. Pourtant, rien n'avait jamais pu briser le lien entre les deux, pas même huit ans de longue absence. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Nozomi s'était assoupie de fatigue dans les bras d'Eri qui l'allongea délicatement avant de la couvrir d'un drap et de rejoindre son propre lit. Cette nuit encore, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'agitation environnante la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle repensait à son arrivée dans son village d'enfance et à l'attaque des bêtes féroces. Les monstres semblaient de plus en plus énervés, de plus en plus furieux et affamés, commençant à quitter leurs territoires pour attaquer les routes. Le voyage jusqu'à Nimguem risquait lui aussi d'être dangereux et rien ne les protégeait d'un éventuel assaut.


	3. Blizzard

_Salut à tous !_

 _Je profite de ce nouveau chapitre afin de laisser un petit message ! Pour commencer, j'espèce que cette fiction vous plait, elle sort de mes domaines habituels et est pour moi un véritable défi ! J'aimerais beaucoup votre avis !_

 _J'ai également une question pour la suite de cette aventure, notamment avec l'arrivée des personnages. Comme tous ceux qui ont du voir l'anime le savent, certains personnages (par exemple Kotori) utilisent le suffixe "-chan" après les prénoms, selon les circonstances et la personne. J'avoue être tentée de faire pareil pour respecter totalement les personnages et leur façon de parler. J'hésite tout de même. Qu'en pensez vous ? Avec ou sans selon vous ?_

 _Avec la sortie de l'anime "Love Live ! Sunshine", certains personnages risquent peut-être de faire une apparition de temps en temps, et peut-être en découleront directement des OS, un genre de quête annexe si vous voulez !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :D_

 _Zakuro Ruby Kagame_

* * *

Chapitre III - Blizzard

Les deux aventurières et leur nouvelle camarade roulaient depuis plus d'une journée entière maintenant. La route jusqu'à la capitale était longue et ce n'était pas le vieux chariot en état plus que moyen qui allait les faire avancer plus vite. Chaque fois qu'une des quatre roues rencontrait un obstacle, d'un trou jusqu'à un minuscule caillou, le chariot donnait l'impression qu'il allait se décomposer tant les secousses étaient comparables à des tremblements de terre. Heureusement, la monture qui tirait l'attelage - une sorte de dragon à deux pattes munis d'un bec - semblait forte et endurante. L'archère était plantée à l'avant, les rennes dans les mains guidant la créature, tout en discutant avec l'épéiste qui se contentait de rester sur ses gardes, à l'affût du moindre danger potentiel. La sorcière était restée à l'arrière, l'estomac retourné par les nombreuses secousses qui ne voulaient cesser. Et il leur restait au moins toute une journée entière avant d'arriver dans ces affreuses conditions.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment maintenant, et Eri suggéra de faire une pause, affirmant qu'il était bien trop dangereux d'avancer de nuit avec l'agitation et le climat actuel. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait que la forêt qui bordait le chemin qu'elles avaient empruntés. Elles pouvaient se faire attaquer à tout moment, et les quelques cris et craquement à travers le couvert forestier était loin de leur indiquer qu'elles étaient seules. Les bois étaient peuplés de diverses créatures en temps normal, alors qui savait ce qu'il s'y cachait avec les ténèbres qui ne cessaient de se répandre un peu partout.

« - Nous aurions peut-être du continuer, fit remarquer l'archère en déposant des brindilles et morceaux de bois séchés par terre.

\- Il nous faut nous reposer, si nous nous faisons attaquer, personne ne sera en état de se défendre.

\- On ne risque pas de mieux se défendre endormies, rétorqua la bleue en portant son regard sur la chevalière.

\- Alors je prendrai le premier tour de garde. »

L'archère acquiesça avant de se baisser pour faire un petit tas de bois qu'elle entoura de pierre. Allumer un feu n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, mais c'était ou prendre le risque d'attirer les bêtes ou mourir de froid. Elle sortit d'une besace deux sortes de silex érodés qu'elle frappa ensemble afin de faire des étincelles. Aucune flamme ne voulait cependant voir le jour, ce qui avait le don d'agacée la jeune fille alors qu'elle répétait son geste inutilement. La sorcière s'approcha sans un mot, et d'un mouvement de la main, un brasier s'alluma. La fille au regard brun clair écarquilla les yeux, peu habituée à ce genre de magie, à la magie noire.

« - Alors t'es vraiment une sorcière, fit-elle étonnée.

\- Tu en doutais ? rit joyeusement la mauve. »

L'épéiste regardait sa camarade, fière d'elle. Non pas car elle avait allumer un feu, mais parce qu'elle semblait de plus en plus à l'aise pour quelqu'un qui n'était jamais sortie de son village et qui le matin même lui faisait encore part de ses craintes. Elle l'observait assise au coin du feu, discuter comme si de rien était avec leur camarade de voyage, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, comme une vraie aventurière. Et avec sa magie, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle en deviendrait une. La blonde s'avança vers son amie avant de déposer une couverture sur ses épaules qu'elle avait prit dans un des sacs, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

Leur dernière nuit à la belle étoile remontait à si longtemps, alors que les deux n'étaient encore que des enfants et qu'elles s'amusaient à dormir dans la forêt prêt de l'endroit où elle s'étaient rencontrées, rêvant de leur avenir sous les étoiles qui semblaient veiller sur elles de tout là-haut. Elles avaient rêvé d'aventures bien sûre, et de toujours rester ensemble même si la réalité en fut tout autre. Eri se surprit à sourire sur ces souvenirs pleins de nostalgie. N'était-ce pas un de ces rêves, qu'elles vivaient en ce moment même ?

La nuit fut bien plus calme que prévu alors que les dernières braises dans les flammes allaient bientôt s'éteindre. Le ciel était illuminé de ses premiers rayons teintant les nuages orangés d'or, magnifique spectacle. C'était l'épéiste qui avait prit le dernier tour de garde, insistant pour que les deux autres se reposent. Elle s'approcha d'abord de l'archère qu'elle réveilla silencieusement d'un geste sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers son amie encore endormie profondément. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, profitant de quelques secondes pour observer son visage endormi avant de remettre sa capuche correctement sur ses cheveux et de lui caresser la joue.

« - Nozomi, souriait-elle. Aller, réveille toi, nous devons partir. »

La blonde commençait déjà à ranger les affaires et les sacs qu'elles avaient sorti la veille, bientôt rejointe par ses camarades à qui elle jeta un morceau de ce qui ressemblait à de la brioche. Bientôt, elle claqua les rennes d'un geste souple ordonnant à la monture d'avancer.

Au fur et à mesure que le chariot avançait, l'ombre des arbres se faisait de plus en plus imposante, de plus en plus hostile et inquiétante, comme si le chemin les menaient dans l'obscurité même. On ne voyait presque plus rien à quelques mètres à peine alors qu'un épais brouillard s'était installé. Tout autour d'elles, l'air semblait s'être refroidit, il paraissait presque glacé alors que la chaleur qui sortait de la bouche de l'épéiste se transformait instantanément en nuage de vapeur.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit elle alors. Hier encore il faisait une chaleur caniculaire. »

Des petits nuages blanc semblèrent soudain danser devant elle, tombant sur le sol bercés par le vent. La blonde tendit la main alors que l'un d'entre eux venait mourir sur sa paume encore chaude. Le sol étaient bientôt recouvert d'un drap de poudre blanche.

« - De la neige ? S'étonnait l'épéiste à cette saison.

\- _Quand le blizzard arrive, alors la mort s'installe, fauchant la vie elle même de son souffle glacial_. »

L'épéiste fixait la bleue en entendant ses drôles de paroles qui faisaient froid dans le dos.

« - C'est une légende urbaine qui circule à la capitale depuis un moment, expliquait l'archère.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une légende urbaine, intervint alors la mauve en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, scrutant l'obscurité de la forêt.

\- Tu sens quelque chose, Nozomi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre... »

La sorcière était à l'affut, comme un animal qui ressentait un grand danger alors que la neige ne cessait de s'accumuler sur le sol, glaçant les pattes de l'animal qui tirait le chariot et qui commençait à avoir du mal à avancer. Celui-ci semblait agiter, comme si quelque chose le perturbait.

« -Ericchi !

\- Tu as entendus quelque chose ? demanda la blonde en remarquant sa posture.

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Je n'entend rien du tout, affirma l'archère.

\- Ca approche... chuchota la magicienne. »

La tension était palpable au sein du groupe alors que l'air était maintenant lourd. On ne voyait même plus la route à une dizaine de mètres. Tout ce qu'il leur était permit de voir étaient les flocons qui semblaient se battre dans la tempête. Le chariot se stoppa, le dragon à deux pattes refusant d'avancer. Il poussait des cris de détresse et était terrorisé. Sans plus attendre l'épéiste mit la main sur la poignée de son épée, les yeux fixés devant elle essayant de percer le brouillard.

« - Nozomi. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la main. Elle chuchota quelques mots silencieusement et tandis violemment le bras, projetant une boule de feu dans ce même mouvement qui traversa le brouillard pour s'écraser au loin. Un grognement féroce retentit au même moment et résonna tout autour d'elle, comme s'il était partout dans la forêt à la fois. Puis deux grands yeux rouges brillèrent à travers le voile de neige, s'agrandissant à chaque pas que la bête faisait...

« - Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose... ? tremblait presque la fille aux cheveux bleus. »

Ses yeux étaient la seule partie de son corps visible dans le brouillard, mais bientôt ses canines immenses et pointues apparurent dans sa grande gueule ouverte. Sa mâchoire paraissait immense et devait faire au moins soixante centimètres alors que le monstre devait bien faire deux mètres de haut sur ses quatre pattes écrasant le sol. Sa fourrure était épaisse et blanche, du même éclat que la neige elle même. La terre semblait trembler quand ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Le monstre approchait.

« - On est foutue, souffla l'archère tétanisée. »

La chevalière sortit son épée d'un geste souple avant de descendre du chariot et de se placer devant sa monture. Le bras tendu en avant, sa détermination semblait pouvoir venir à bout de n'importe quel opposant.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais Eri ?! On doit fuir le plus rapidement possible !

\- Fuir ne servirait plus à rien... souffla alors Nozomi l'air décidé.

La jeune femme se ressaisit, empoignant à son tour son arc en attrapant une flèche dans son carquois. La pointe de bois tremblait dans ses mains gelées et raidit par le froid. Elle tendit pourtant la corde le plus possible, puis décocha sa flèche qui alla s'écraser sur la créature en explosant sur elle. Celle-ci hurla encore plus fort que la fois précédente de sa gueule grande ouverte, le son strident qui sortait de sa bouche semblait s'introduire directement dans leur crâne et paralyser leur corps.

« - Je crois qu'elle est encore plus énervée maintenant, remarqua la sorcière. »

Umi avait du mal à déglutir alors que son attaque avait eu l'air d'être autant efficace qu'un bouquet de fleur sur l'animal féroce. La chevalière n'avait quant à elle pas bougé d'un demi-centimètre, lame en avant. Pas une seule des cellules de son corps ne tremblait, ni par le froid, ni par la peur. Et pourtant, même elle ne savait pas si il était possible de s'en sortir, mais elle était chevalier, et un chevalier n'abandonnait jamais. Soudain la bête se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière et se leva en poussant comme un cri qui annonçait la fin, funèbre mélodie. Elle se mit alors à charger brusquement dans leur direction comme un éclair blanc fendant le brouillard. L'archère tira deux autres flèches successives qui explosèrent sur l'ennemi sans lui faire le moindre mal. A ce rythme, dans quelques secondes à peines... il les dévorerait. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas décourager, elle tendit à nouveau sa corde, visant un peu plus bas cette fois avant de décocher trois flèches à la fois qui vinrent exploser sur le sol juste devant les pattes de l'animal qui fut propulser violement sur le côté avec de gros blocs de terre. Un sourire illumina le visage de la guerrière avant de rapidement disparaitre quand l'énorme masse se releva. L'épéiste s'élança à son tour profitant que la bête soit encore assommée pour essayer de l'abattre d'un coup d'épée bien placée. Le cœur de la blonde battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se jetait en criant sur ce qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un loup et un ours gigantesque. La lame en acier se heurta aux griffes de l'animal qui avait adoptée une posture anthropomorphe et qui bloquait maintenant la lame. Eri se recula d'un bond en arrière pour éviter la violence d'une de ses gigantesques pattes. A nouveau elle se jeta en avant en arrivant cette fois à toucher la fourrure épaisse sans arriver à ne serait ce que l'égratigner. Celui-ci fit un tour sur lui même et projeta violemment l'aventurière sur le côté d'un immense geste de sa queue.

« - Ericchi ! Hurlait la sorcière. »

Le monstre s'apprêtait à se jeter sur sa proie tremblante lorsqu'un projectile de bois explosa à nouveau sur sa fourrure et attira son attention. La blonde en profita pour se relever et reculer de plusieurs mètres, se replaçant non loin du chariot pour reprendre son souffle, toujours sur ses gardes en position d'attaque.

« - Ca va, ce ne sont que des égratignures... Rassura-t-elle les deux autres. C'est comme si sa fourrure était recouverte de glace... »

Le visage de la sorcière était décomposé sous la vision de son amie dont plusieurs plaies saignaient maintenant. Elle devait agir elle aussi. Elle se releva, ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains devant elle. Sa bouche s'ouvraient sur un langage incompréhensible qui semblait tout droit sortir d'une autre civilisation. Des glyphes de caractères inconnus se mirent soudain à briller dans un cercle autour d'elle alors qu'elle ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots. Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur une lueur de détermination que l'épéiste n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. La lame du chevalier prit soudain une teinte rouge et une flamme la recouvra se toute sa longueur et plus encore. Eri pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son épée comme ci celle-ci brulait sa peau. Ses yeux restaient écarquiller sur les flammes brulantes dansant sur le métal gelé. Elle serra alors la poignée puis s'élança une nouvelle fois sur la bête, c'était sa dernière chance, il fallait que ça fonctionne ! Elle esquiva rapidement un mouvement de la patte aux griffes acérées en glissant sur le sol avant de remonter son épée sur le flanc exposé de l'animal qui hurla avant de faire un tour sur lui-même. Eri fit un geste de recul afin de ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Son attaque semblait avoir réussi alors que quelques gouttes de sang souillaient maintenant la fourrure d'un blanc immaculé. Malheureusement, cette entaille ne viendrait pas à bout de la bête qui se jeta sur la guerrière. Ses crocs ses refermèrent à quelques centimètres à peines du visage de la jeune fille qui pouvait maintenant sentir son haleine nauséabonde. Le chevalier lança son épée en avant et toucha cette fois l'énorme bras de l'animal qui recula de plusieurs mètres. Le sang s'écoulait cette fois de la plaie de façon presque torrentielle alors que le membre ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger correctement. La belle et la bête se fixaient l'un l'autre sans bouger, attendant la prochaine attaque de l'adversaire. Le monstre fit finalement un pas en arrière avant de soudain s'enfuir à travers les bois laissant une trainée rouge sur la poudre blanche derrière son passage. L'épéiste s'écroula sur les genoux, fixant encore les quelques arbres à travers lesquels l'animal avait disparu.

« - Ericchi ! »

La sorcière se précipita dans sa direction avant de se jeter presque sur elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, scrutant ses yeux bleus céruléens comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien encore présente avant de la serrer à nouveau contre elle. Quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux alors qu'elle répétait son nom pour se rassurer.

« - Tout va bien, Nozomi... souffla alors la guerrière en posant une main sur sa tête. Ce que tu as fait, à l'instant... c'était... »

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, incapable de trouver l'adjectif qui pouvait qualifier correctement cette victoire, ou demi-victoire. La blonde se releva, aidée de son amie et se dirigea vers le chariot où était encore perché l'archère, l'arc tendu, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard surpris. Surpris d'être encore en vie. Elle n'en revenait pas. Personne n'en revenait.

Quelques minutes à peine après, le brouillard se dispersait alors que les derniers flocons de neige venaient mourir sur le sol. L'air se réchauffa et la route fit bientôt son apparition accompagnée des rayons du soleil. La bleue prit les rennes de l'attelage alors que la sorcière soignait les quelques blessures de la blonde à l'arrière. Celle-ci s'était assoupie, récupérant de la rude bataille qu'elle avait menée avec l'aide de ses deux camarades.

C'était leur première victoire.


	4. Nimguem

Chapitre IV - Nimguem

Le chevalier n'avait pas senti cette journée de route passée, la plupart du temps assoupie pour récupérer de la lourde bataille qu'elle avait menée. Nozomi avait pansé ses blessures et lui avait fait boire un mélange étrange concocté avec quelques herbes rapidement récoltées sur la route. Le coup qu'elle avait reçu du monstre lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne le pensait, mais heureusement, la mixture et les soins de la sorcière l'avait vite remise sur pieds, et avec un peu de repos, elle serait bientôt comme neuve. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient arrivées à la capitale, leur enthousiasme disparu dans la bataille. Pourtant, leur soulagement en apercevant les grandes portes ouvertes de la ville entourée de remparts ne put être dissimulé. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux à la vue des nombreux et énormes bâtiments de la ville, ainsi que devant les centaines de personnes qui déambulaient dans les rues. C'était encore plus impressionnant que la ville où elles se trouvaient deux jours plus tôt. Tout ici semblait démesurément grand. Les auberges étaient construites sur 3 étages, et les échoppes ressemblaient plus à des temples des merveilles qu'à des petits magasins de bord de route comme elle avait pu en voir. Des gardes patrouillaient fréquemment le long de l'avenue principale, veillant à la tranquillité de la capitale. D'une certaine façon, ils lui rappelaient Eri, avec leurs beaux habits et leurs épées.

« - Et bien, on s'en sera quand même sortie, soupira l'archère en s'arrêtant près d'une auberge où d'autres dragons de trait étaient harnachés certains arrivant à destination d'autres s'apprêtant à partir. Nous sommes arrivées plus tard que prévu avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous conduirai au comptoir des quêtes demain. »

Eri avait pu expliquer la raison de leur venue à la capitale à la bleue durant leur voyage, et celle-ci leur avait proposé de les conduire là où les aventuriers venaient chercher leur mission et trouver des camarades. Il s'agissait d'une auberge également, la plus grande de la capitale. C'était là que se rassemblaient tous les aventuriers en quête d'aventures, les plus forts comme les nouveaux. Chacun arrivait à y trouver son compte, et c'était là que le chevalier comptait se rendre. Pour accomplir une mission, il fallait d'abord aller s'enregistrer au comptoir des quêtes, en tant qu'aventurier officiel. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'épéiste avait pu accomplir de nombreuses missions pour l'ordre des chevaliers, mais aucune en tant qu'aventurière accomplie.

« - Le soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher, je vais prendre une chambre ici, et je vous conseille d'en faire autant. »

L'archère n'avait pas tort, et même si la chevalière avait dormi pendant une partie du voyage, si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça, elle était encore épuisée. La sorcière aussi, semblait à bout de force, plus fatiguée mentalement que physiquement, soit dit en passant. Alors les deux amies, elles aussi, se décidèrent à prendre une chambre dans cette auberge. Elles ne tardèrent pas à retomber sur Umi, assise à une table, une pinte à la main, après avoir passé la porte.

« - Je croyais que tu comptais te reposer, rit soudainement la blonde en s'approchant.

\- C'est ce que je fais, après cette aventure, cette pinte me parait bien méritée ! »

La demi-elfe sourit avant de s'asseoir à son tour à la table, puis se tourna vers la mauve.

« - Nozomi ?

\- Je vais aller directement au lit, souffla la magicienne nerveusement, je suis épuisée.

\- Je ne tarderai pas, c'est promis ! »

Nozomi ne semblait pas très rassurée depuis son arrivée ici, entourée d'autant de personnes. Elle n'avait pas la force de se méfier de tout le monde après l'abominable journée qu'elles avaient passées la veille. Pourtant, une fois dans la chambre, son cœur n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'était la première fois depuis leur départ qu'Eri n'était pas à ses côtés. La première fois qu'elle se retrouvait véritablement seule. Elle aussi, aurait voulu rester profiter avec son amie, à rire autour d'une table et d'une chope de bière qui l'aurait surement bien vite assommée. Pourtant, elle sentait bien qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place. Nimguem était peut-être la capitale du pays, mais les gens ici étaient les mêmes qu'ailleurs. Elle avait bien senti les regards sur elle, certains curieux, d'autres insistants, surtout bien trop accusateurs. Encore une fois, elle attirait l'attention. Elle avait l'impression d'être une tare. Où qu'elle aille, ses origines étaient rejetées. Être une sorcière était à la fois être un don et une malédiction.

Les minutes passèrent aussi lentement qu'une saison froide dans son village natale, et l'elfe n'arrivait toujours pas. Nozomi avait du s'assoupir un moment car la lune était désormais haut dans le ciel noir ponctué de petites étoiles blanches. Cela avait le don de l'agacer, alors elle décida de descendre voir. Ses deux camarades de bataille n'avaient pas bougé, toujours assises à leur table. La magicienne les observait du bas des escaliers, ou plutôt elle avait l'impression de les épier. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le visage pâle de son amie, dont les joues étaient rosies par l'alcool, espérait-elle. Et ce sourire sur ses lèvres... Ce même sourire qu'elle avait tant admiré, cette fois-ci, elle le détestait. La sorcière ne supportait plus de les voir rires ensembles, pour une quelconque raison, et l'odeur d'alcool flottant la débectait désormais. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudain tout l'énervait, pourquoi son ventre semblait se tordre douloureusement, ni pourquoi tout l'irritait. Alors, elle enfonça sa capuche sur sa tête, et quitta l'auberge sans se faire remarquer.

La sorcière marcha pendant de longues minutes dans les rues de la capitale, toujours animées à une heure pareille. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni d'où elle se rendait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les rues devenaient de plus en plus sombres, de plus en plus étroites, de plus en plus silencieuses. Elle regarda derrière puis tout autour d'elle mais était bien incapable de reconnaitre quoique ce soit. Elle avait passé son temps à repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu un moment plus tôt, sans même regarder où elle allait. Depuis quand marchait-elle ? Quelques minutes ? Une heure ? Plus ? Etait-elle déjà passée dans cette rue ? Ou alors venait-elle de celle-là ? La panique commençait à l'envahir, elle était perdue. Les quelques personnes qu'elle croisait sur sa route la regardaient toutes d'un mauvais œil. Impossible pour elle de s'arrêter leur demander quelque chose. Et puis, elle entendait bien ce qu'ils disaient tous. Ces remarques qu'elle entendait sans cesse... Toujours la même chose. Sa vision commençait à se troubler alors que quelques larmes venaient naitre au coin de ses yeux turquoises. La ruelle tournait sur la droite après quelques mètres, alors la magicienne se précipita, espérant retomber sur l'avenue principale de la capitale, mais son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se heurta à un cul de sac.

« - Hey, regarde ça... fit une voix masculine derrière son dos.

\- Mais voyez vous ça, répondit une deuxième. »

Des frissons vinrent parcourir tout l'être de la mauve quand elle se retourna pour apercevoir deux formes humaines dans l'ombre qui se rapprochèrent d'elle. C'étaient deux hommes, un d'une vingtaine d'année, l'autre sans doute de dix ans son ainé, tous les deux inquiétants. Ils avaient un regard presque sinistre qui mettait tout ses sens en alerte. Que voulaient-ils ?

« - C'est une sorcière, regarde ses habits !

\- Les déchets de ton genre n'ont pas à trainer ici, continua un des deux énergumènes. En fait ils devraient tous mourir !

\- La plupart sont même déjà morts, alors pourquoi t'es encore là, toi ? »

Le plus jeune des deux ramassa une pierre par terre qu'il s'amusait à lancer en l'air et à rattraper en ne quittant plus des yeux la sorcière alors que l'autre se rapprochait lentement mais dangereusement. Nozomi fit quelques pas en arrière au fur et à mesure que l'autre avançait, mais se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de béton qui l'emprisonnait ici.

« - Il parait que l'un deux est devenu complètement fou, et qu'il à tué tous les autres, rit alors désagréablement le garçon à la pierre. Et le pire, c'est qu'on sait même pas c'qu'il est devenu !

\- Ah ouais ! Je connais cette histoire ! Et bien... On peut dire que t'as vraiment pas de bol, toi... »

L'homme le plus âgé sourit de plus belle alors qu'il faisait encore un pas en avant. Nozomi restait tétanisée, bien trop consciente qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, et bien trop effrayée pour le faire...

 _« - Ericchi... où-es-tu... »_

Après plusieurs pintes de bières qui lui avaient fait perdre la notion du temps, la demi-elfe se décida à aller se coucher à son tour, c'était à peine si elle tenait encore debout. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu autant ? Et encore, ce n'était que de la bière. Il fallait dire qu'après ces derniers évènements, et la quête qui l'attendait, elle pouvait bien se le permettre. Même les chevaliers avaient le droit de se détendre, non ? Elle grimpa difficilement les escaliers en s'appuyant à la rambarde, avant de prendre à un couloir puis de tourner à un autre. Enfin, elle arriva face à une porte qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre.

« - Nozomi... T'es là ? »

Mais personne ne répondit. Elle non plus, n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et pensait que sa camarade ne dormait pas encore. Dans son esprit, ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était monté se coucher.

« - Nozomi ? répétait le chevalier. Nozomi ! »

Mais il n'y avait personne à part le silence glacial dans la pièce, les deux lits vides. Cette vision la figea l'instant de deux secondes avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers le rez-de-chaussée, submergée par un sentiment d'angoisse et une panique incontrôlable. C'était comme si l'alcool qu'elle avait avalé avait instantanément quitté son corps qui bougeait à nouveau normalement. Par chance, l'archère était encore au comptoir, en train de discuter avec une tavernière.

« - Umi ! hurla l'épéiste. C'est Nozomi, elle n'est pas dans notre chambre !

\- Calme-toi, elle est surement allé faire un tour, essayait de la rassurer la bleue.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas... Nozomi... Elle ne sort jamais seule ! Et les gens... ici... »

Umi avait bien du remarquer, elle aussi, les messes-basses et les regards des citadins sur la magicienne. Elle-même avait tout de suite compris ce qu'elle était en la voyant dans ses étranges vêtements. Elle connaissais les rumeurs qui circulaient.

« - On va se séparer et fouiller la ville, à pieds elle n'a sans doute pas pu aller bien loin, reprit l'archère. »

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent et prirent chacune une direction différente. Eri réfléchissait, elle pensait à Nozomi, aux endroits qu'elle aimait, mais rien ici ne pourrait lui sembler familier. La capitale était si grande, comment savoir où chercher ? Pendant quelques secondes, le chevalier regretta d'avoir entrainer son amie dans cette histoire et d'être revenue. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle voulait sauver le monde, alors elle ne l'aurait jamais accompagné, et en ce moment la magicienne serait chez elle, en lieu sur.

« - Fait chier. Nozomi ! »

La blonde sentait son souffle difficile alors que cela faisait au moins une trentaine de minutes qu'elle couraient dans tout les sens en s'époumonant. Elle était tellement prise d'inquiétude que sa tête ne voulait plus réfléchir, il n'y avait plus que l'image de son amie, souriant timidement près de l'étang de leur enfance, qui occupait son esprit.

« - T'as vu la dame de tout à l'heure Papy, elle était bizarre hein ?

\- Tu ne dois jamais approcher des gens que tu ne connais pas, surtout de ce genre de personne, d'accord ? »

L'elfe se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un vieil homme et un enfant qui marchaient tranquillement le long d'une rue presque déserte. Ce genre de remarque, c'est ce qu'elle entendant sans-cesse depuis le début du voyage, alors ça ne pouvait être qu'elle !

« - Excusez moi, monsieur ! fit alors la combattante. Cette fille dont vous parlez, où est-elle allée ?

\- Hmmm, la fille aux habits de sorcière ? Vous ne devriez pas vous en approcher... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe poivre-et-sel.

\- Répondez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle en attrapant la chemise de l'homme. »

Eri commençait à perdre son calme habituel et son sang-froid. Voila maintenant qu'elle s'en prenait à un vieillard. Mais ce qu'ils disaient tous alors qu'ils ne savaient absolument rien... Ca avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle même si elle n'en montrait jamais rien. Elle desserra ses doigts fermement agripper au tissu pour relâcher son emprise, complètement désemparée.

« - Je... Je suis désolée... Mais c'est très important, monsieur !

\- Et bien... Vous êtes vraiment tous étranges, ce soir. Elle à tourné à droite à cinq cent mètre derrière, mais c'était il y a au moins dix minutes maintenant.

\- Merci ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, la chevalière reprit sa route à vive allure dans la direction indiquée. Il fallait qu'elle soit là !

 _« - Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée... »_

Le corps de la sorcière semblait se transformer en pierre seconde après seconde. Tout geste lui semblait impossible alors que sa tête lui hurlait de s'enfuir, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Et puis pour aller où ? Sauter derrière ce mur ? En était-elle seulement capable ? Pourtant, peut-être qu'avec un peu d'élan... Mais il était trop tard, les deux hommes s'étaient bien trop approchés pour qu'elle puisse prendre quelques mètres pou elle.

« - Bah alors, tu dis rien ? Pourtant on va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir... »

Alors elle aussi, finirait comme certains malheureux, morts comme des misérables au fond d'une ruelle ? Est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un pleurerait sa disparition, ou alors seraient-ils bien content de savoir une sorcière de moins ? Et que penserait Eri ? Elle serait surement triste, et serait bien la seule. Elle lui en voudrait terriblement, car après tout, c'est la sorcière elle même qui avait choisit de sortir dans la nuit, prise de colère. _Eri... Si seulement elle pouvait être là..._

Le garçon qui avait ramassé une pierre un peu avant tendit le bras en arrière en ricanant avant de commencer à le jeter en avant, mais quelque chose retint son geste des plus minables. Des doigts fins et pâles étaient maintenant serrés fermement autour du muscle du garçons, si bien qu'ils s'enfonçaient presque dans sa chair.

« - Putain, mais t'es qui toi ? »

Les quelques mèches d'or dans l'ombre dévoilèrent un regard bleu céruléen des plus effrayants, comme jamais la sorcière n'avait pu en voir jusqu'à maintenant.

« - Eri...cchi... »

Il ne suffit que d'un geste ferme à l'épéiste pour que le garçon qu'elle avait attrapé ne soit violemment envoyé sur le sol, ce dernier respirant maintenant la poussière et le gravier. Jamais rien ne l'avait déjà mise dans un état pareil jusqu'à maintenant. On pouvait sentir la colère et la haine émaner d'elle comme une aura, l'air lui-même était devenu lourd et presque irrespirable.

« - Tu vas crever toi aussi ! »

L'homme encore debout se précipita vers la blonde en sortant un couteau bien planqué jusque là. La lame tomba rapidement au sol alors que la chevaleresse avait aisément esquivé le geste et avait riposté d'un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Le criminel tomba au sol en crachant ses tripes sans pour autant vouloir abandonner, alors l'elfe lui asséna un dernier coup assez puissant derrière la nuque et il s'écroula comme l'autre. Ces deux crapules n'avaient vraiment aucune chance contre un chevalier. Surtout le meilleur de sa promotion.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit, Nozomi !? hurla la victorieuse en regardant enfin son amie dans les yeux. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

La magicienne serra les dents à s'en endolorir la mâchoire, mitigée entre le soulagement et la colère qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même. Elle avait été inutile, comme toujours...

« - Répond-moi !

\- C'est ta faute, Ericchi ! Tu avais promis ! Mais tu étais bien trop occupée à rire en meilleure compagnie ! Avoua la mauve. »

L'elfe se figea. Mais qu'était-elle donc en train de raconter ? Pourquoi était-elle en colère ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu s'inverser en quelques mots ? C'était à l'épéiste d'être en colère, en colère que son amie soit partie sans dire un mot pour se mettre en danger.

« - Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles, c'est à propos d'Umi ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un fardeau... »

Le sang du chevalier se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur ses paumes tant tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Et cette frayeur qu'elle venait de lui faire la mettait hors d'elle. La fille aux cheveux d'or s'avança alors silencieusement vers sa camarade. Cette dernière savait très bien l'importance de ses actes, ainsi que celle de ses mots. Et maintenant, elle ne savait si elle devait être rassurée ou un peu plus effrayée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Eri avait raison, ce soir elle avait mit sa vie en jeu, mais pas seulement la sienne.

Le corps de la divinatrice se crispa lorsque son amie ne se retrouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle dire ? Une chose était certaine, c'était qu'elle lui en voulait. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, mais la sensation qu'elle ressenti ensuite était bien plus agréable que la froideur à laquelle elle s'attendait, bien au contraire. A la place, elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante l'entourer avec douceur et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle pouvait sentir les bras de l'elfe l'entourer et se resserrer autour d'elle dans une étreinte qui semblait la juger avec délicatesse.

\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Errichi ! sanglotait la sorcière.

\- C'est toi l'idiote, Nozomi... »

Celle-ci passa à son tour ses bras autour du chevalier pour la serrer plus fermement que jamais, comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de partir ou de disparaitre. Comme si elle voulait enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou et rester comme ça pour toujours. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le regard de son amie, aussi inquiet qu'effrayant. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir. Après tout, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour elle.

« - Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Nozomi.

\- Ericchi...

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu as entendu, ce que les gens racontent...

\- Tu ne devrais pas prêter attention à toutes ces histoires.

\- Ces histoires... Elles sont vraies. »

La sorcière se libéra à contrecœur de leur étreinte et s'avança dans la pénombre. Le regard qu'elle jeta à Eri, cette nuit là, fut le plus sombre et le plus triste de toute sa vie. Un regard qui venait du passé, et qui pesait sur son avenir, comme une épée de Damoclès prête à s'abattre n'importe où, n'importe quand.

9


	5. La Marque des Sorciers

Chapitre V - La Marque des Sorciers

 _Les murs fait de pierres paraissaient froid, l'air semblait glacé, et la seule lumière qui permettait de distinguer les ombres des ténèbres, était celle des bougies encerclant d'étranges écritures. Des écritures qui lui semblaient familières. Oui, elle les avait déjà vu, une fois. Ces écritures, c'étaient des glyphes. Derrière chaque bougie se tenaient debout dans l'ombre, de mystérieuses personnes, prononçant d'étranges mots, de façon inaudible._

 _Et dans ce cercle étrange que formaient lueurs et sorciers, se trouvait une jeune fille assise à genoux, concentrée, dans le silence cérémonieux. Il lui était impossible de la reconnaitre, mais elle lui paraissait si familière, vêtue d'un tissu blanc. La seule chose qu'elle était capable de discerner dans cette pénombre était la marque en forme d'étoile sur l'arrière de son épaule, dans le haut de son dos._

 _Puis la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux sur des prunelles turquoise qui firent naitre de l'ombre une toute autre lumière._

 _« Es-tu prête pour ta seconde Ascension ? »_

Eri sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, le visage crispé, parcouru de sueurs froides. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait, avant de reconnaitre le visage de son amie, endormie, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Puis elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de la ruelle, elle se souvint de la lune, elle se souvint d'être rentrée à l'auberge après avoir retrouvé la sorcière puis remercié l'archère. Elle se souvint de tout. Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve, hein ? Mais il lui avait parut tellement réel. Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure. Doucement, l'épéiste déplaça quelques mèches de cheveux mauves qui recouvraient les épaules à peine couvertes de la sorcière, quand les étoiles apparurent. Elles se comptaient au nombre de trois.

« - Eri... cchi ?

\- Pardon, je t'ai réveillée ? »

Mais la jeune fille se rendormit aussitôt. Est-ce que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était vraiment qu'un rêve ? Tout cela la déconcertait, et cette marque sur son épaule, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Alors comment aurait-elle pu deviner ? Ces souvenirs qu'elle venait de rêver ne lui appartenaient pas, c'était ceux de Nozomi. Non, c'était impossible. Cette nuit, Eri fut incapable de se rendormir, trop songeuse aux quelques images qu'elle gardait en mémoire et qui lui revenaient sans cesse.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, les paupières de la magicienne s'ouvrirent sur des iris bleus céruléens qui ne l'avaient pas quittés. Dans un premier temps, elle ne réagit pas, encore à moitié endormie, puis ses joues prirent soudainement une teinte rouge quand elle compris sur quoi sa tête était installée. La mauve se leva alors presque instantanément, saisit un oreiller, et le jeta au visage de l'épéiste. La pauvre fille ne savait plus où se mettre, trouvant la situation bien trop gênante, essayant de cacher son embarra en se retournant de façon à ce que son amie ne la voit pas, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Cette dernière souriait, silencieusement, tout en la regardant comme si elle la voyait à nouveau pour la première fois depuis des années.

« - Tu es resté comme ça toute la nuit ? osait enfin demander la sorcière.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te surveille. »

La blonde avait passé la nuit assise sur son lit, à veiller sur Nozomi. Ce n'était pas de la surveillance, non, mais la sorcière s'était endormie sur ses jambes, et Eri n'avait plus osé bouger, trouvant la situation à la fois agréable et apaisante. Elle avait, elle aussi, finit par s'endormir, le temps de quelques heures.

« - Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je m'excuse ! »

La sorcière souffla et jeta un autre oreiller, faussement contrariée, avant de lui sourire gentiment.

« - On devrait se préparer, Umi risque de nous attendre.

\- Nozomi... »

La magicienne se retourna alors sur une Eri plus que préoccupée.

« - Cette marque, sur ton épaule, qu'est-ce qu'elle représente ? »

Alors elle l'avait vue. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Nozomi cherchait à la cacher, ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre là.

« - C'est la marque des sorciers, répondit alors simplement la divinatrice. »

La marque des sorciers, hein ? La blonde devrait se contenter de ça, car son amie ne dit pas un mot de plus, préférant enfiler ses vêtements qui ne la faisaient pas passer inaperçue. Elle savait pourtant bien que le chevalier ne se satisferait pas de cette simple réponse, mais qu'elle n'oserait pas non plus lui poser de questions qui risqueraient de la mettre mal à l'aise. La mauve soupira, avant de s'assoir sur le second lit, face à sa camarade. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux un instants, pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après, une toute nouvelle expression gravée sur le visage. Elle pouvait bien lui dire, à _elle_.

« - On ne choisit pas de devenir sorcier, on nait sorcier, commença alors la mauve le regard sombre. A la naissance, nos pouvoirs sont scellés... Il est alors possible de choisir si l'on veut les libérer ou non. Si l'on accepte son destin de sorciers, ainsi que les responsabilités et conséquences que cela implique. La marque est accordée aux sorciers et sorcières qui ont choisit de suivre cette voix. Elle représente leur magie, leur dévouement, ainsi que leur loyauté. »

Eri ne quittait plus des yeux la bouche de son amie, comme si elle respirait chacun de ses mots, avec plus d'attention que jamais.

« - La première marque apparait à l'âge de quinze ans, lorsqu'une première partie des pouvoirs est libérée. Il faut alors procéder à un rituel dont seuls les sorciers ont connaissance, on appelle cela l'Ascension. »

L' _Ascension_ ? Ce mot percuta l'épéiste comme une claque sur le visage. Comment avait-elle pu rêver de quelque chose dont elle ignorait l'existence même jusque là ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« - J'ai reçu ma première étoile à quinze ans, comme tous les sorciers. On ne procède aux autres rituels qu'à partir du moment où le sorcier est jugé apte à recevoir une autre partie de ses pouvoirs. J'ai reçu la seconde marque lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans, et enfin la troisième l'année passée, le jour de mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire. »

Le monde de la sorcellerie semblait remplit de rites et coutumes étranges et compliqués. Pourtant, cette nuit, la chevaleresse avait pu assisté à l'un d'entre eux. Cette fois-ci, elle en était presque convaincue.

« - Pourquoi cela semble-t-il tant te préoccuper, Ericchi ?

\- Je crois t'avoir vu, cette nuit, dans une pièce étrange, entourée de personnes. Tout était assez fou, mais j'ai vu l'étoile sur ton épaule, je suis presque certaine que c'était toi... Commença alors la blonde, peu sûre d'elle.

\- C'est impossible, la coupa alors la sorcière sans plus d'explication. »

La magicienne se leva soudainement sans dire un mot, et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, tracassée. Eri avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Elle-même se posait maintenant la question et commençait à s'inquiéter. Alors elle se leva à son tour avant d'attraper Nozomi en l'entourant de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Les joues de la divinatrice redevinrent rouges en une demi-seconde lorsqu'elle sentit la poitrine du chevalier se gonfler calmement dans son dos et ses bras l'entourer fermement. Même son souffle chaud venait lui caresser la nuque.

« - Ericchi... Ce que tu as vu, ce n'était pas ton rêve... Souffla la mauve. C'était le mien. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de ma seconde Ascension. »

La sorcière semblait bien plus surprise que l'épéiste, qui elle, ne demandait qu'à comprendre.

« - Peut-être est-ce lié à tes pouvoirs de sorcière, non ? demanda alors la fille aux cheveux d'or.

\- A moitié seulement... chuchota la magicienne en se dégageant lentement de l'étreinte de son amie. »

Et l'autre moitié alors ? Cette fois, Eri n'aurait pas d'explications supplémentaires, et Nozomi les avait-elle seulement ?

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, on devrait y aller... continua-t-elle en enfonçant sa capuche bien profondément sur sa tête. »

Le chevalier trouvait son amie bien étrange depuis la veille, et encore plus ce matin. Elle la connaissait bien maintenant, elle savait bien quand celle-ci lui cachait quelque chose, ou n'osait lui dire. Elle la connaissait par cœur, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais après tout, en huit ans d'absence, beaucoup de choses se passent, non ? Eri se sentit soudainement coupable de lui avoir infligé cette séparation, pendant laquelle tellement de choses étaient arrivées. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été présente pour elle, et d'ignorer absolument tout sur ce _côté_ de ses origines. Nozomi lui avait toujours dit de saisir son destin, et de ne pas laisser l'opportunité de devenir chevalier lui échapper pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours soutenue, elle l'avait toujours encouragé à quitter le village quand même la combattante hésitait. Et aujourd'hui, qu'elles étaient à nouveau ensembles, la chevaleresse se rendait compte à quel point ces huit années d'absence avaient du être difficiles pour la sorcière. Elle découvrait cette dernière avec de nouvelles expressions, de nouveaux regards, qui semblaient bien plus tristes sombres qu'auparavant. Eri imaginait aisément le poids du destin des sorciers, d'autant plus avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient et les regards des gens. Malgré ça, une fois de plus, son amie ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, et avait décidé de l'accompagner dans une quête qu'elle-même jugeait suicidaire. A ce moment là, la demi-elfe se promit une nouvelle fois de ne jamais laissé quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Elle se fit la promesse de toujours la protéger, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Après de longues minutes, les deux filles descendirent retrouver l'archère qui les attendait déjà dehors, prête à partir. La sorcière s'excusa à nouveau pour l'inquiétude créée la veille, et la remercia d'être partie à sa recherche, puis les trois jeunes femmes se mirent en route. La capitale était vaste, il y était facile de se perdre, Nozomi ne le savait que trop bien, maintenant. La bleue était déjà venue et leur servait donc de guide. Elles marchèrent pendant facilement une vingtaine de minutes. La magicienne souriait, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, même lorsque les choses n'allaient pas. Elle se forçait toujours à faire bonne figure devant les autres. Eri le savait bien, et se rendit compte à quel point il lui était désormais devenu difficile de la cerner, et de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Elle passa ce moment à regarder la sorcière, et à se poser tout un tas de questions. Elle n'arrivait à rien à part penser à elle, aux explications qu'elle lui avait donné à son réveil, à ses dires de la veille, mais surtout à son regard... Ce même regard pour lequel elle s'était promis de toujours être là. Celui qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublié.

« - Nous y sommes. »

La blonde fut alors tirée de ses pensées lorsque les trois amies arrivèrent devant un énorme bâtiment d'au moins quinze mètre de haut situé en plein cœur de la ville. Il devait faire au moins cinq étages. Elle était impressionnée, cela lui rappellait la première fois qu'elle arriva au centre des chevaliers, il y a plusieurs années maintenant, et aujourd'hui, elle était parcouru par une toute nouvelle émotion. Un sentiment nouveau d'aventure et de liberté. Elle se souvint la première fois qu'elle passa les grandes portes du centre d'entrainement alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, il lui avait paru immense. Et maintenant qu'elle se tenait là, devant celles du comptoir des quêtes, elle allait enfin pouvoir accomplir son destin. Elle avait été formée par les meilleurs, dans le but d'être la meilleure. Et elle allait le prouver.

« - Voici l'auberge du Dragon Noir ! »

C'était donc là, dans cette auberge dont le nom même rappelait l'importance de son engagements tant en tant qu'aventurier que chevalier. C'est ici qu'elle prendrait un nouveau départ. Ici que commencerait son aventure. Ici que tout changerait.


End file.
